Recovery
by Princess-Potterhead-Mind
Summary: Angelina goes to the burrow for Fred Weasley's funeral, and seeing George by Fred's tombstone, she goes over to talk to him, and her relationship starts. (I know summary sucks, but story is better:))


Angelina walked through the burrow door and looked at all the people dressed in black. The colour depressed her so much. Her brown hair fell loosely over he shoulders and her beret sat on he head, the black jewels glittering in the light. She looked at Ginny as she passed and gave her a hug. Ginny was shocked for a moment but gave her a hug back. "I'm so sorry about Fred." Angelina whispered to Ginny. She felt Ginny hug her back, her red hair on Angelina's shoulder. She pulled away, and Angelina looked at her distressed face. She had felt sad when she heard about Fred, but it couldn't be at all how Ginny felt. Her brother had died. Fred Weasley was the life of the family. He was George's twin, his jokester. He and George were the only people that made people smile when the war was on. Ginny gave her a small smile and she walked away, leaving Angelina to look around the room again. Molly Weasley was sobbing and Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron and Arthur were talking to guests. Ron was crying but Hermione was beside him, talking to him softly. Angelina looked at the family again and noticed that George wasn't there. He probably went somewhere to be alone, not liking the company of people in his distress. Angelina remembered a bench out by the garden when she was walking through to the burrow. He could be in the garden, Angelina thought. She glanced again at the Weasley's then went to the door. Her hand reached for the doorknob, but it opened and she stumbled back. Angelina smiled a little when she saw Harry standing in the doorway. "Hey." Angelina said and Harry smiled at her. "Hey Angelina, how are you?" Harry asked and Angelina saw his face tired and distressed, not the normal expression for a seventeen-year old. "Fine, you?" Angelina asked and Harry sighed. "Good." He said and Angelina nodded. "Do you know where George is?" She asked and Harry nodded. "Out in the garden." He said, pointing to the grass by the side of the house. Angelina could see flowers and a bench by a shady tree, the bench vacating a red haired man, his body slumped over a tombstone. Harry nodded and went by Angelina, the woman seeming to not have noticed. Angelina looked at George and the tears went down her cheeks as she walked to the bench. Fred Weasley was their best friend. He was George's beat friend. They did everything together. Angelina remembered when they made fireworks go off in Hogwarts. She was in Transfiguration when the fireworks went off, and when she looked outside with the other people, she laughed as she saw Fred and George flying on broomsticks, the fireworks going around them. Angelina's mind went back to reality as she stopped at the bench. George didn't look up and Angelina let out a sigh to show she was there. George glanced up and Angelina saw his face streaked with tears and she sat down beside him. "Hey." Angelina said quietly. "Hey." George replied. Angelina saw that his hands were feeling something fuzzy. Angelina's eyebrows went together as she looked at it. She tilted her head as she looked at it and saw it was a sweater. Angelina saw that a yellow letter was on the sweater and as George moved it around in his hands, she saw the letter 'F' on it. Angelina felt a pang of sadness as she saw Fred's sweater in George's hands. Angelina felt another tear go down her cheek and she looked at George. He looked up at her and she held his hand. George looked a bit shocked, but let her keep her hand in his. They sat there for a while, staring at the flowers and sitting in silence as they held each others hands. George looked at Angelina as she stared silently at the flowers and he wanted to tell her that he really liked her, but he didn't want to her to tell him that she didn't like him. George felt a tear go down his cheek and Angelina squeezed his hand tighter. "It's okay, George." She said and George leant his head on her shoulder, his tears falling freely from his eyes. Fred Weasley was gone. He wasn't coming back. George's best friend, his twin, the only thing he could trust if everything else was gone. Angelina held him as George cried and after about an hour, he lifted his head up and looked at Angelina. "Angelina?" He whispered softly, his red eyes looking at her. "Yea?" She asked and George looked at her light brown skin and her beautiful brown hair. She was so beautiful, everything about her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed. George swallowed and looked at the flowers again. "I like you." He said and he didn't look at her expression as he watched the wind russell the petals on the roses. "I don't like you." George corrected himself. "I love you." His breath steadied and he looked at her, and he couldn't read her face expression. "Oh." She said simply and George felt heart sink. All she could say was 'Oh'? Thats the response to him saying that he loved her? George swore under his breath and got up. Angelina looked at him, as he went to walk away, and she did something that went for the better. Seizing his arm and pulling him to her, she looked at him. His red hair fell over his face neatly and his hazel eyes shone brightly as Angelina looked at him. "George, I know your brother just died, and you think that you need some form of comfort, but I'm not that comfort." Angelina said and George felt himself taken back. "Your not my comfort, Angelina. I love you. I have since we went to that dance together. I used to love watching you play Quidditch, studying with you, hanging out with you and seeing your face." George chuckled nervously and took Angelina's hand. "I love you Angelina." He said and Angelina heard his voice go serious. She loved George to, but she didn't want him to have a relationship when his brother died. Angelina took a breath and looked around. She saw Harry and Ginny by the hedges and she put her head down, letting out a chuckle. "I love you to, George." She whispered and Angelina saw George's face light up. Angelina smirked and she felt his hands grab her waist, pulling her to him. He put her hand on her cheek and Angelina gasped as he kissed her. She kissed him back, and for the first time, she had actually felt that feeling like she had met that only guy she would ever love. George pulled away, leaving Angelina panting. She smiled and George smiled at her with his amazing grin, but his gaze went to behind her as he heard somebody snicker. Angelina turned to see Ron laughing and Hermione punching his arm, trying to get him to move, her cheeks red. Angelina laughed and looked at George. "You truly are amazing Weasley." She said and for the first time in weeks, he laughed. He laughed like he used to. The laugh that made everybody cheer up. Angelina smiled at him, and took his hand. George looked down, and smirked. "We should go inside?" Angelina asked and George's expression turned serious. He nodded and together they walked to the burrow. Despite the fact that that it was a funeral, George smiled. "Thanks Fred." He whispered as he clutched his brothers sweater.


End file.
